Smallville (Season 11, E3 Fan-Made)
by christian.shafer.1
Summary: This is a continuation of the TV series written as I imagine the story would have continued following the directly after season 10 finale. This follows all of our favorite characters. If you enjoy and haven't yet check out my previous two episode! I really hope everyone enjoys.


**Season 11- Episode 3: Planetary**

_Scene: It is the next morning and Eric Strauss is currently standing across the street from the JSA Brownstone. The building appears to be empty, with no one on guard at the facilities. It is early morning and traffic in the city is at a stand-still with most of the heroes now resting from their respective watches over the city_.

**Eric Strauss**: The voices are stopping. *_Finally able to rid his head of the voices plaguing his mind lately_* This must be the place then. *_Pausing for a second_* Should I really go in? *_Look of trouble coming across Eric's face_* I've never broken in anywhere before, but I need too. *_Eric finally stepping up to go into the JSA building_*

_Scene: The JSA building is empty, the lights are off and there is little light coming through a partially closed window. The Helmet of Nabu can be seen in the case in the far room through the opening into the next room. The helmet is glowing now and looking directly at Eric_.

**Helmet of Nabu**: Eric, I am the voice of a thousand millennium. A magic given to mankind to help it along on its journey. You have been chosen.

**Eric Strauss**: Chosen? Chosen for what? *_Eric walking towards the helmet_*

**Helmet of Nabu**: If you chose so to put on this helmet then you will given the power to guide those all around you, but there is a condition.

**Eric Strauss**: What kind of condition? *_Eric now opening the case and holding the helmet to speak to the helmet directly_*

**Helmet of Nabu**: You may never know your own future, and you may develop to others what seems like insanity. You will have to accept these and know that while you will seem like an outcast you will actually be a hero in your own right.

**Eric Strauss**: *_Beginning to pull the helmet towards his head_* I am in control of my own destiny, and I have to do what's best for the world. *_The helmet begins to open and glow even brighter and suddenly a blinding light flows through the whole JSA Brownstone_*

_Scene: Clark is waking up to prepare for his patrol of Metropolis, having the day off at the Daily Planet. Lois is still fast asleep, not needing to be up for work for a few hours. The apartment is quiet, and Clark walks up to the window to see the sun now rising fully pass the horizon in the distance. The streets of Metropolis below now coming to life with people getting ready to start their days_.

**Clark**: Anyone at Watchtower? *_Using an ear piece Clark just put in to radio into Watchtower_* Well I guess it is early for someone to be at Watchtower on a Saturday. *_Clark putting on his normal wear for the day but not grabbing his glasses_*

**Lois**: *_Waking up a little and rubbing one eye_* Have a good day Smallville, but don't I get a kiss first? *_Smiling_*

**Clark**: *_Walking up to the bed slowly smiling_* Of course Lois. *_Kissing each other slowly and gently_* Lois I will be at Watchtower today, but you know I am just a call away for you.

**Lois**: *_Smiling and grabbing Clark's hand_* Go out and save the world Superman.

**Clark**: I definitely will. *_Smiling and beginning to float in the middle of the room, and floating to the window and then flies towards Watchtower_*

_Scene: Watchtower is empty as Clark enters through the doors of the main room now in a tan overcoat and his normal Daily Planet attire with glasses in coat pocket. Watchtower's monitors still appear to be scanning the planet for Kara and Bart. There is one monitor though keeping an eye on Toyman_. _Light is now pouring in through the main window of the room_. _Clark sets his jacket on a chair near the door of the room_.

**Clark**: Alright Toyman, what have you been up too? *_Clark typing on the keyboard beside the monitor with Toyman's information on it_ _when all the sudden Clark's super hearing picks up footsteps walking towards him_* Who is there? *_Clark quickly turning around to see who is behind him_*

**Dr. Fate**: Hello Clark Kent, it has been a while. *_Wearing his attire from the last time before the death of his last life_* I know you are surprised to see me, do not worry for I am still the same being you remember.

**Clark**: Dr. Fate? Eric? *_Clark trying to figure out whether Dr. Fate is really Eric or not_* It is Eric Strauss wearing the helmet now, correct?

**Dr. Fate**: I have become one with the human you know as Eric Strauss, but that is not why I am here. Clark Kent I come baring a warning. *_Raising one hand to allow Clark to see the vision Dr. Fate is having of the future_* Clark Kent there is a coming danger to this planet, the being you know as Darkseid is searching the twenty-eight known galaxies for a new power to help him destroy the Justice League you have created for this planet.

**Clark**: I will stop him, and we can warn the rest of the team. *_Clark preparing to alert the rest of the League to the impending doom_*

**Dr. Fate**: Clark Kent, this is not something you are to warn the rest of the team about for if you do the cities they each protect will be in even greater danger from rising villainous persons around the world.

**Clark**: So what do we do? *_Clark now with a concerned look coming across his face_*

**Dr. Fate**: Clark Kent the world has now looked to you for the light, only you can protect this planet, I will be watching over you. *_Dr. Fate now teleporting out of Watchtower to leave Clark to himself_*

_Scene: Lex is in a laboratory somewhere off the grind with a group of three other scientists. Lex is wearing a red button down short sleeve shirt the lab is full of equipment and a table set out in front of Lex with specimens laid out_.

**Lex**: So why are we looking at these rocks? *_Impatiently tapping his hand on the table sounding irritated with the waiting his scientists are putting him through_* I was only interested in the green rocks.

**Scientist 1**: Well Mr. Luthor we wanted to bring your attention to all of the natural types of the meteor rocks we have found. *_Stepping forward from the other two behind Lex_*

**Lex**: There is more than one kind of meteor rock? *_Lex with a look of surprise on his face_* Do they all share similar characteristics and structures?

**Scientist 3**: Well you see Mr. Luthor that is where it is a little bit strange. They all share the same basic molecule structures but all give off different forms and amounts of radiation. *_Lifting up the green meteor rock first_*

**Lex**: How many different types of natural occurring meteor rock are there? *_Now picking up the red meteor rock for himself_*

**Scientist 3**: Mr. Luthor according to our findings and calculations there are five kinds of the meteor rock. As you can see Mr. Luthor we have green, red, gold, blue, and we found a handful of violet specimens of meteor rock. *_Lifting up the newly discovered violet kryptonite into the light, shimmering with the lights reflection_*

**Lex**: The meteor shower happened over a decade ago. How are we just now discovering this "new" meteor rock? *_Lex with a look of confusion and interest_*

**Scientist 2**: Mr. Luthor these violet meteor rocks landed in a rather large and keep quarry actually outside of Smallville. No one ever looked that far out because so much devastation had been caused within the town itself. *_The scientist now setting down the rock comparing it to the others on the table_*

**Lex**: Send me a refined sample of each of these meteor rocks, I want to study them more closely. *_Lex smiling to himself_* I have a feeling these meteor rocks can answer a lot of the questions I have been having.

**Scientist 1**: What kind of questions Mr. Luthor? *_The scientist with a look of confusion on his face_* I am sure this team of scientist is qualified to help.

**Lex**: I believe you are my employee, I will decide who is qualified to work on this project. For now thank you for your contributions, but I will take this project from here. *_Grabbing a grey trench-coat from a chair in the room_* I expect a sample of each of these meteor rocks by the end of day. *_Lex walks out of the room and grabs his phone from his front pocket_* Yes, Winslow I have a job for you. *_Pauses_* I will contact you with the details on a more secure line, be ready. *_Lex hangs up the phone_*

_Scene: Clark is still keeping his shift at Watchtower, watching over the city from above. It is now about noon, and Clark is now in a button down white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Clark appears to be antsy and waiting on something to happen_.

**Arthur Curry**: Aquaman to Watchtower. Come in Watchtower. *_Arthur sounding urgent_*

**Clark**: Watchtower to Aquaman. Superman here stepping in at Watchtower. What's going on Arthur? *_Clark jumping to attention ready for action_*

**Arthur Curry**: Superman, I need some help. I found a large stock pile of weapons and they are being heavily guarded. I wouldn't mess with it but the weapons have the Checkmate symbol on them. *_Arthur peaking around from cover to look again at the scenery_*

**Clark**: Checkmate? I thought they disbanded years ago. *_Clark getting on a computer trying to look for any quick information on Watchtowers records_*

**Arthur Curry**: I thought they were too, but there are these weird soldiers everywhere and they looked like they are guarding something pretty expensive. *_Arthur lowering under cover again trying not to be seen by anyone_* CK if you decide to come I'd stick to the ground so we can get the sweep on them. *_Arthur lowering his voice to keep his cover_*

**Clark**: Alright AC stay put I'll be there in a second, should I get more backup or do you think we can handle it? *_Clark changing into his Superman attire in a quick spin_*

**Arthur Curry**: Unless we have Impulse back then I think it's risky to have someone who isn't faster than a speeding bullet.

**Clark**: On my way. *_Clark super speeds out of Watchtower after using the tracking device to locate Aquaman on the monitor_*

_Scene: Clark appears on the scene now beside Arthur Curry. On the other side of their cover is a small army of men are keeping guard over a small weapons building, all the men appear to be armed with guns and masked_. _The scene is near the east coast with the ocean in the background. There is no close large city to the location and the weather is calm with the sun in mid-sky_.

**Clark**: Let me x-ray everything and make sure we don't have any surprises. *_Clark begins to x-ray through the cover to see that there are a lot more soldiers inside the weapons building loading the weapons into trucks. When Clark tries to look into the trucks his x-ray vision doesn't penetrate_* Great they have vehicles of lead.

**Arthur Curry**: Well Clark do you think we can take them all? *_Arthur now preparing an attack_*

**Clark**: I think we will smarter if you take them by water. When I looked through the building to the backside there are a handful of guards watching that side, close to the bay. You get those guys and I will use my super breath to blow around the sand on the bayside to create some cover for us.

**Arthur Curry**: Alright Clark, be back in a second. *_Arthur steps through the brush behind them to get back to the bay on the other side of the warehouse without being seen_*

**Clark**: *_Begins to x-ray to watch Arthur's back and Clark sees him finally make it to the bayside and leap into the water unseen. Clark then super speeds around to the other side of the warehouse ducking under a nearby unwatched truck and begins creating the sand storm with his breath_* Alright now my turn. *_Clark then super speeds to the other side of the building and secure the perimeter by knocking out the remaining outside guards_*

**Arthur Curry**: Alright Clark, I have an idea before we just storm in. I will go in through the second story window, and you should in come through the ceiling to then ambush them. *_Arthur picking up some of the guards armor off an unconscious body to disguise himself_*

**Clark**: Arthur what would be the signal? *_Wanting to make sure the plan is clearer_*

**Arthur Curry**: I can send a higher frequency pitched signal to you then when you hear it you can fly in through the window. I will make it that way no one without sonic hearing can hear it. *_Now in full armored gear dressed as a guard_*

**Clark**: I will fly above and wait for the signal. *_Clark taking to the sky_*

**Victor/Cyborg**: Watchtower to Superman. Come in Superman. *_Sounding urgent_*

**Clark**: Watchtower this is Superman. Cyborg what are you doing up at Watchtower? *_Still floating over the building as Arthur is now entering it_*

**Victor/Cyborg**: I came in to check in on you, but overheard what was going on. Then when looking further into Checkmate when I got here I realized that factory isn't the only place Checkmate is resurfacing. *_Cyborg on the computer, wired into the computer_* The White Queen has resurfaced, and you won't like where.

**Clark**: The White Queen is back? *_Clark now with a look of concern_* Cyborg I can't just leave to go take care of it. Is this going down now?

**Victor/Cyborg**: Yes, I am trying to get in contact with Jones, but he isn't coming in I think he is still at Mars. *_Cyborg now typing faster_* Superman the White Queen is with some company and they are entering a military hospital now and taking Slade Wilson.

**Clark**: *_Hearing Arthur's signal and flies straight down into the facility_* Everyone put your hands in the air. I will be forced to take down anyone who does not comply. *_Clark now flying in the middle of the room_*

**Henchmen 1**: Quick take him out! *_Raising his gun and beginning to fire_*

**Clark**: *_Clark realizes there is a small army all now firing at him and Arthur_* Aquaman get down. *_Clark quickly getting in between Arthur and the flurry of bullets knowing Arthur is not bullet-proof_*

**Leading Henchmen**: Quickly get that truck out of here we will stall them here. *_Now telling the lead armed truck to head out with it's cargo_*

**Victor/Cyborg**: Superman I have lost the White Queen someone is jamming the system they got away with Slade Wilson. *_Hearing the gun fire flurry_* Superman! Is everything okay?

**Leading Henchmen**: Keep the fire up! *_Telling the remaining small army in the building as he continues to fire as well_*

**Clark**: *_Still speeding around making sure to protect Arthur from the fire. Clark realizes that the fire is letting up_* This ends now! *_Clark while super speeding around begins to use his heat vision to melt the henchmens' guns one by one_*

**Henchmen 1**: Our guns locked up! *_Frantically trying to fix the gun_*

**Clark**: No more guns. *_Walking up to the leading henchmen and picking him up_* Where is the armed truck going?

**Arthur Curry**: You might want to answer us. *_Dodging a punch from a henchmen trying to hit him from the side and punching him, knocking him out_* We aren't here to hurt anyone, don't force out hand.

**Clark**: Now where is the truck going? *_Floating up still holding the henchmen_* Afraid of heights?

**Leading Henchmen**: Please let me down! Please! I don't know where the truck is going only the driver and the White Queen knows, they keep everyone else in the dark in case we are caught. I swear! *_Screaming looking to be in real distress_*

**Clark**: I believing you. *_X-raying his vitals to tell if he is lying_* Aquaman the police were notified correct? *_Floating down to set the leading henchmen down_*

**Arthur Curry**: Yes I sent out the call just now. *_Taking off the remaining armor_*

**Clark**: Okay. *_Clark super speeding and tying up all of the henchmen still left_* We need to go Aquaman.

**Arthur Curry**: I need to get back to Atlantis. *_Lowering his voice to make sure only Clark hears_* Let me know if you need me at Watchtower later. *_Arthur leaving the building preparing to swim back to Atlantis_*

**Clark**: Will do. *_Clark flies out of the building through the roof heading back to Watchtower_*

_Scene: Superman now entering through Watchtower with now both Victor/Cyborg and John Jones present. Victor now still hooked into the computer but talking to John Jones_.

**Clark**: Tell me that we have some clue over where the White Queen went, or what they wanted out of that small building they were raiding. *_Clark walking towards the computer_* John good to see you're back in the atmosphere. *_Giving John Jones a handshake_*

**John Jones**: Hello Clark, and yes I am back now. I had to make sure all of our satellites were back up and running before I came back. *_Looking back at the computer screen_*

**Victor/Cyborg**: With everyone's favorite Martian back now we will have an extra hand around patrols. *_Flipping through computer screens rapidly in front of him_*

**Clark**: Well Victor has Watchtower found anything or are we still being jammed from something?

**Victor/Cyborg**: We are still being jammed but I am almost through it. *_Rapidly typing now while on a computer screen full of coding_* Almost there. *_Suddenly all the computer screens come back on_* Here we go now let's see if I can find where they went.

**Clark**: How did they know we would go to the building they were hitting and not pick up on them trying to get Slade Wilson out of the hospital? *_Now with a look of confusion_* It's like they knew exactly where we would be.

**Victor/Cyborg**: I don't know Clark, but they quite a job blocked our eye in the sky when I found where they were. I can't find them now at all. *_Typing away while pulling up maps and radars on the computer monitors_*

**John Jones**: I am going to go and scope out where Checkmate's old headquarters use to be. Maybe I can find answers. Alert me if you need me. *_Beginning to fly_*

**Clark**: Same to you Jones. *_Nodding to John Jones as he phases through the window flying away_* Victor, I am going to go check on Lois. *_Putting back on his normal attire to go to the Daily Planet_* Check in with me if you find anything.

**Victor/Cyborg**: Go ahead Clark, I've got it from here.

**Clark**: Oh and Victor, Arthur wanted me to let everyone know that he has his communicator on him too if we need him. *_Putting his glasses on his face and super speeding out of Watchtower_*

_Scene: The Daily Planet is busy but not to its normal capacity, it is now afternoon and most of the Planet's staff is out at lunch. Lois is at her deck, glasses on, quietly working away on her computer with a focused look on her face_.

**Clark**: *_Walking into Lois's office after accidentally bumping into someone clumsily and apologizing_* Good afternoon Ms. Lane. *_Closing the door behind him_* How is work going? *_Taking off his glasses with a small smile on_*

**Lois**: Hey Smallville! *_Looking up from her computer smiling back_* Actually I was working on a story I came across. *_Looking over her glasses now_*

**Clark**: Anything interesting? *_Walking around to the other side of her desk_*

**Lois**: Actually I was working on digging up on who put up the bail for our favorite toy maker, but I keep hitting dead ends. No one is talking. But I heard wind that the robbery Superman stopped had some people talking about some girl who can disappear. *_Looking at Clark_* You really did see Alicia, didn't you?

**Clar**k: The more I think about it the more I am convinced I did. *_Clark with a puzzled look on his face_* What I can't figure out is how. Have there been any other reports of a disappearing person lately?

**Lois**: I can do some digging and let you know what I find. *_Smiling at Clark and pushing up her glasses_*

**Clark**: That would be great Lois. *_Kissing Lois on the forehead_* Lois I… *_Pausing suddenly Clark's super hearing picks up a crime in downtown Metropolis_* Lois I got to go people are in trouble. *_Clark super speeds out of the room without a moment to spare_*

_Scene: Clark flies into downtown Metropolis before reaching the source of distress Clark hears an explosion from the same building. Clark sweeps into the building, the explosions moving in slow motion compared to Clark. He places himself under the roof, seeing each of the walls having a bomb exploding on it that would collapse the building in on itself. Clark is now holding the room up as firemen and police of Metropolis are called to the scene_.

**Clark**: *_Still holding the building up trying to keep debris from falling on people inside_* Everyone get outside to safety! The building is only going to hold for a bit longer. *_Now holding the roof inches above his head as people are running out of the building_*

**Civilian 1**: Superman help! I can't move, my leg is stuck under the pillar. Help me please! *_The guy in distress yelling as his leg is pinned down under the fallen pillar of the museum_*

**Clark**: Oh no. *_Clark realizing he can't save the civilian while holding the roof up for everyone to escape the crumbling building_* If I lift this roof up it'll collapse on everyone it isn't stable, help is on its way. *_Clark trying to reassure the civilian_*

**Civilian 2**: I will help him Superman! Keep the roof up! *_Trying to lift the heavy pillar off the man's leg_* Come on, move! *_Trying once more with all his might_* Superman it's too heavy I can't move it!

**Civilian 1**: Get out of here! I will be fine. *_The man with his leg pinned talking to the civilian trying to help him_*

**Clark**: *_Looking over to see Civilian 2 being teleported out of the crumbling museum_* How? *_Looking over to Civilian 1 and sees a crouching person beside them, then teleporting Civilian 1 out of the building as well_* Alicia? *_Clark now with a shocked look on his face but scanning the building to make sure the museum is clear_* Everyone is out. *_Clark now lifting the roof a little higher as a pillar beside him falls over breaking and revealing green kryptonite inside of it_* No. Not now. *_Clark struggling to keep the roof up with the kryptonite radiation weakening him_*

**Alicia**: *_Teleporting back into the museum to make sure everyone is out then realizing the kryptonite_* Hold on! *_She grabs onto Clark and teleports them out of the building_* Come on, be okay. *_Trying make sure Clark is okay_*

**Clark**: Alicia, it is you thank you, but how? *_Still slowly gaining his strength back_* You died… it was my fault, I wasn't fast enough. *_Now standing up slowly_*

**Alicia**: *_Smiling while helping Clark to his feet_* Clark, I always knew you'd be a great hero. *_Holding Clark passionately_* I can't explain how I came back. I really don't know, but a couple weeks ago I just woke up and I was underground. *_With tears in her eyes_* I was gone for so long somehow I was brought back. *_Still holding Clark now crying in his chest_* I thought I was gone forever and you would forget about me.

**Clark**: Alicia this isn't possible how did you come back? *_Holding Alicia trying to calm her down_* I failed you when you died. I didn't believe you, and I am so sorry for that. *_Beginning to shed a tear, putting his arms around Alicia_*

**Alicia**: *_Loosening her grip on Clark and looking him in the eyes, whipping the tear from his face_* Clark you never failed me. I was framed when I was killed. There was no way you could've known, I forgive you.

**Clark**: *_X-raying Alicia to see if it is really Alicia_* It really is you. You were the girl who tried to stop the robbery. Why did you just teleport away?

**Alicia**: Clark when I saw "Superman" in person for the first time, I wasn't sure who he was. So I got scared and left. *_Putting her head on Clark's chest_* It wasn't until today and I saw you losing strength cause of the meteor rock that I realized it really was you. I had to save you, protect you and your secret.

**Clark**: Alicia will you come with me to base to figure out how you were given this second chance? *_Clark looking Alicia in the eyes_*

**Alicia**: Clark, it's me. It doesn't matter how I came back what matters is I am here. _*Looking in Clarks eyes back with a smile_* But Mr. Superman you never told me you could fly.

**Clark**: *_Smiling and realizing they are floating just above the ground_* I didn't figure out how to do it till a couple weeks ago honestly. I just can't believe you are really back.

**Alicia**: We can still be together if you want Clark. *_Smiling and holding Clark close while leaning in to kiss Clark_*

**Clark**: As much as I would like to, I have met someone. You've been gone for six years. *_Floating them back down to the ground looking down_*

**Alicia**: So you don't still care about me. It's okay I understand you moved on. *_Alicia letting go of Clark_*

**Clark**: Alicia I always cared about you and, I blamed myself every day for what happened but I had to let myself move on. I am engaged.

**Alicia**: Does she know your secret? Do you trust her, like you did me? *_Looking Clark in the eyes_*

**Clark**: Yes Alicia I told this woman. She knows everything, I had to let myself be with someone fully. It was the only way I could have the strength to take to the skies. *_Clark trying to be caring_ _and thoughtful of Alicia's feelings_*

**Alicia**: I am glad you found someone, I just wish it could've been me. I wonder if you would've been able to fly if it was me. *_Looking down at the ground_* But Clark I did do some digging and I wasn't the only one who was magically brought back. Lex Luthor was dead for three years, but somehow he is back too. *_Looking back up_* Clark I followed him to try and find out if he and I were brought back the same way and I found something bad.

**Clark**: What is it?

**Alicia**: Lex's scientist collected meteor rocks, but there are more than just red and green. *_Looking worried_* I didn't know this before I died but apparently there are five.

**Clark**: Wait five? I know of four. Do you know what all of the colors are? *_Look of confusion coming across Clark's face_* How long have you been following Lex?

**Alicia**: Well I came back apparently not too long before Lex. So since I heard of his resurfacing to the world. As for the meteor rock there was green, red, blue, gold, and violet. Clark what's going on? Why would Lex be studying meteor rock? *_Looking Clark in the eyes trying to get an answer_*

**Clark**: Before he lost his memory Lex had an obsession with meteor rocks, but I think someone else is bringing them to his attention this time around cause he wouldn't remember being through the meteor shower when he lost his memory. *_Looking at the sky for a moment then back at Alicia_*

**Alicia**: Clark I will protect you best I can from any of these meteor rocks. *_Hugging Clark tightly_* I made you a promise, and I intend to keep it. But Clark this time I won't jump in front of any bullets that I know you will survive. *_Giggling and looking up at Clark_*

**Clark**: As long as you don't go putting yourself in danger again. Last time… when you died… I almost did something horrible *_Looking at Alicia with a look of pain_*

**Alicia**: Hey, it's okay now. I am here Clark. I really don't know what I'd do if you ever died. *_Holding Clark's right cheek with one of her hands so he looks her in the eyes_*

**Clark**: I know. *_Looking at her_* I am glad you're back. I'd like you to meet the rest of my team. Maybe we can help explain how you got back.

**Alicia**: Clark, I trust you, but I don't want people poking me and experimenting on me anymore. You should understand this. I am finally free from our old life. No more people chasing me or trying to lock me back in Belle Reeve. *_Turning away from Clark_*

**Clark**: Alicia I'd never let them put you back in Belle Reeve you proved to me before you died that you really were better even with your powers. *_Putting his hand on her shoulder, her back still to him_* They won't hurt you anymore.

**Alicia**: Thank you Clark. I will keep my eye out for Lex. *_Placing her hand on Clark's hand, still on her shoulder_* I'll always protect your secret Clark. *_Alicia teleports_*

**Clark**: I know you will. *_Clark lowering her arm_* Superman to Watchtower. Watchtower come in.

**Victor/Cyborg**: Watchtower here Superman, saw your save at the museum. Impressive. *_Victor on the main computer_*

**Clark**: I had help, but I need you to help me do something. *_Flying off slowly on the rooftop he had been standing on with Alicia_*

**Victor/Cyborg**: What can I do for you Superman?

**Clark**: Well I need you to look at any strange anomalies that happened anywhere on Earth anything recently but before Lex was brought back. But at least after I sent Zod away. *_Flying over Metropolis landing on the roof of the Daily Planet_*

**Victor/Cyborg**: Alright that is a little vague. What type of anomalies you want me to search for? *_Bringing up Earth onto the computer_*

**Clark**: Anything distorting space and time. Like when I sent the Kandorians back.

**Victor/Cyborg**: You got it Superman, but may I ask what you're hoping to find? *_Typing on the computer now setting up a global scan_*

**Clark**: I think for some moment this time there was a rip in space and time, and someone I knew was given a second chance at life and I want to make sure no past bad guy we faced was also somehow brought back. *_Clark flying up to get a higher vantage point of the city_*

**Victor/Cyborg**: You got it. But shouldn't we bring in your friend for tests? For all we know your friend could be close to dying since being brought back to life. *_Cyborg typing away_*

**Clark**: I already x-rayed her to make sure everything was okay. She is back to normal somehow, her vitals and all. I just need your help with this.

**Victor/Cyborg**: I will let you know if I find anything. Cyborg out. *_Closing the call with the communicators with Superman_*

_Scene: It is now early evening hours and Toyman is seen sitting at a work bench in what appears to be an otherwise empty garage. Only one light is on, a lamp on the work bench near Toyman as little streams of light are also shining through the small windows near the entrance of the garage_. _Suddenly Toyman's phone begins to ring and he looks over and answers it_.

**Toyman**: Yes Mr. Luthor? *_Setting down the small dark object he is working on_*

**Lex**: I am outside the garage with the samples I want you to study. Let me in. *_Lex hanging up the phone_*

**Toyman**: *_Covers what he is working on and gets up walking over to the side door of the garage and opens it_* Mr. Luthor so wonderful to see you again.

**Lex**: *_Walking in with a black trench coat on over what appears to be an expensive suit, Lex is wearing two black gloves with a bag in his hand but without his cane_* Spare me the greetings. I need you to analyze each of these samples, and figure out each of their different radiation signatures to find out which is strongest. *_Putting the bag on the work bench then opening it to reveal the collection of meteor rocks within the bag_*

**Toyman**: These rocks again. *_Gazing at each of the samples and picking them up individually to look them over one by one_* Tess Mercer has me look into the samples of green and red variety of meteor rock before, but I've never seen these others. Just as before I was locked away I had never seen a man fly with a cape on. *_Setting down the last rock gently_*

**Lex**: Yes, let's just say these rocks I believe can hold some of the answers I have been looking for or maybe can help me take my father's company back. *_Look of annoyance coming across Lex's face_* A Luthor should be in control of that company, not some half-wit from a board.

**Toyman**: Don't worry Mr. Luthor I will help you find some answers, but I may need more samples. *_Looking over to Lex_*

**Lex**: Consider it done. I will get you more samples and they will be delivered here to you.

**Toyman**: When I get larger samples I will start the larger experiments, but what do you hope to use the radiation of these rocks for.

**Lex**: Well for science Winslow. Isn't everything in the name of science? *_Lex smiling and turning around walking out of the garage_* I will get you more samples by tomorrow and I expect your findings in one week. No later.

_Scene: It is now evening hours. There is a man in a hospital bed, Alan Scott, he appears to be weak and older in age with bandages on his torso where obvious injury once occurred. The lights are all being turned out for the evening. The heart monitor attached to Alan Scott reads his pulse is low. He appears to be near passing_.

**Alan Scott**: Brightest day, blackest night… *_Pausing in pain trying to catch his breath_* No evil… *_Gripping his wound tighter_* The ring will pick a new lantern. They will take over as a new guardian of Earth. *_Pausing_* Shall escape my sight. Those who worship evil's might… *_Taking one more deep breath_* Beware my p…power. *_Trying to finish his words but passing away as the heart monitor starts alerting of heart failure_*

_Scene: Meanwhile in downtown Metropolis a figure is standing in the shadows appearing to be looking all around. The figure is alone but the alley way appears to be covered in garbage with one single street light flickering on and off. The figure is wearing a trench coat and a bandana covering his face stepping into the light_.

**Bizzaro**: *_Pulling down the bandana to reveal his face_* So the Kryptonian finally embraced his destiny and took to the skies. Looks like I should stay in hiding just a bit longer. *_Smiling and pulling up the bandana back over his face then flying into the sky_*


End file.
